


Long road 2

by evilcupcake



Series: All Over The World [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilcupcake/pseuds/evilcupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of working to be feared, stiles thinks it time to settle down and start a pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long road 2

  
"Don't you maybe want to dial down the smile here?" Clint said.

"But I'm having fun!" Cried stiles.

They were standing on the blood soaked carpet looking at the mess they caused. There was ten bodies laying on the ground with blood pooling beneath them.

"You look a little crazy there my friend." Clint frowned. Clint hated when Stiles would get like this, he hated that Stiles loved to see the blood pour out of his victims.

"And? We both know I am." Stiles put his gun in the waistband of his jeans and pulled his shirt down.

"You could at least act like a decent human and pretend this is horrible. People had to die stiles!" Clint yelled. He shook his head and stormed out of the room.

Stiles followed silently. The drive back to the motel was a quite one.

"Clint." Stiles called him over to the lopsided table. He gestured for him to sit across the table from him. Clint sat down and patiently waited till stiles started talking.

"There's something wrong with me Clint." Stiles whispered.

"You dont smell ill." Clint frowned.

"It's left over by the Nogitsune. I have a strong blood lust that can't be controlled, I've tried." Stiles sighed.

"So what can I do to help?" Clint asked, he reached over and grasped his hand.

"Help me find a cure. So that one day we can have a family and they won't know how I'm such a bad person." Stiles looked down at their hands and let the tears fall freely.

"You're not a bad person. You have something you can't control and we'll get you help with that." Clint got out of his chair and crouched down in front of stiles and whipped his tears away.

"That's nice Clint but I didn't get were I am without becoming something bad." Stiles sighed.

"You think you're a monster." Clint stated.

"I am and you know it babe. I've lost count of my kills, it somewhere in the hundreds. Thats what a bad person does, they have a body count." Stiles gripped Clint's hand.

"Not all monsters do monstrous things." Clint said and stiles jerked away with wide eyes.

"Where did you hear that?" Stiles whispered.

"At a bar in L.A, some Alpha told that to me. I went there after my first kill and was feeling down, he asked what was wrong and I told him. Well, I left out the killing part but I told him I did a bad thing and I felt like a monster." Clint said with raised brows. He was getting more worried about his boyfriend.

"Sorry it's just that brings up memories I didn't want to replay." Stiles sighed and relaxed.

"I still don't think your a monster. You do good too, you have a balance." Clint said.

Later that night Clint was cuddle up to Stiles. Stiles was the big spoon to Clint's little spoon.

Stiles reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring. "Hey babe?"

"Yeah?" Clint asked.

"Wanna get married?" Stiles asked, he held out the ring and kissed behind Clint's ear.

"You know your just so romantic that you just blew me away with your words." Clint turns so he's facing stiles.

"So is that a yes?" Stiles grinned.

"Yes." Clint leaned toward and gave stiles a heated kiss.

***  
"So now we need to build our pack." Stiles said. He was standing in front of the dinning room table and looking at profiles of people he collected over the years.

"What about her?" Clint leaned forward and pointed to a picture.

"Amy Law. She's eighteen and already a powerful shape shifter." Stiles read a summary of her profile. "Says here that her boyfriend is a fire wheedler, I think we could use them both. Where's the boyfriends profile?"

"Here." Clint handed him the packet.

"Jack Jones. He's already been kicked out of three packs due to his need to start fires." Stiles read off.

"Are you sure about him?" Clint asked. He was hesitant about the fire starter.

"Not really but I do want Amy, so I imagine he'll tag along. Where ever one goes the other goes, they've been together since they were thirteen. Both runaways." Stiles rattled off a few lines from the profile.

"What about Marco Peña? He's an ex fairy princess." Clint suggested.

"Ex fairy princess?" Stiles asked.

"He the adopted son of Ashton Bates, king of the land Gargon, home of the fairies. Ring any bells." Clint waved his hand around.

"Yeah, I know who he is. I mean why ex princess?" Stiles frowned.

"He an ex princess because he used dark magic. It's forbidden in Gargon." Clint explained.

"He could be useful. What about Sofia Moss? We could use her power." Stiles ran his fingers through his hair.

"What is she?" Clint asked.

"Vampire and she a hunter. She never feeds of the innocent, which is pretty cool if I say so myself." Stiles grinned.

"I think we have our pack." Clint grinned.

 

 

 


End file.
